The mischievous young Hercules
by LittleHoshi
Summary: El joven Hércules decide traspasar las puertas del templo de Ares. Rompiendo así una de las mayores prohibiciones celestiales. Zeus tendrá que bajar del Olimpo para impartir justicia, pero no será el brazo ejecutor. Atención: Contiene spank / nalgadas Si la temática puede ofenderles o no ser de su agrado no continúen leyendo.


- Hijo de un rey, hijo de un rey. Se supone que soy hijo de un rey. El hijo de un rey no debería estar aquí encerrado barriendo y sacando la mugre a los muebles. Pero si esta habitación ni siquiera se utiliza (el joven Jasón iba refunfuñando mientras barría debajo de las mesas)

- Venga Jasón, no te quejes tanto, aún tuvimos suerte (dijo Iolus) Quirón podía haber sido más duro (Jasón sabía que su amigo llevaba razón, pero aun así estaba molesto por tener que limpiar todas las salas de la Academia, incluso las que no se habían utilizado en años, como era esa precisamente).

- ¿y Hércules? ¡Maldita sea! si todo esto fue idea suyo, y aquí los únicos que pringamos somos nosotros (dijo tocando un montón de mugre indeterminada con cara de asco).

- No lo sé, esta mañana Quirón vino a buscarlo temprano.

- ¡Perfecto! Nosotros aquí haciendo trabajo de criados mientras el chico de oro toma clases particulares con Quirón.

- Jasón, por la cara de Quirón no creo que…(en ese momento entró Fiducius)

- Vosotros, dos, conmigo (les indicó tan serio como acostumbraba).

- Quirón nos dijo…(empezó Jasón)

- Sé perfectamente lo que ha dicho Quirón, y su majestad no tiene que sufrir. En cuanto acaben con "MI TAREA" podrán regresar con lo que Quirón les ordenó.

- Grrrrr (gruñeron los dos pero siguieron a Fiducius).

Mientras tanto Quirón y Hércules seguían caminando.

- Quirón (después de tres horas de un silencio demoledor. Quirón miró al muchacho con el ceño fruncido) Sé que ayer noche la fastidiamos, y sé que podía habernos costado muy caro y nunca más desobedeceré las ordenes que me des. Solo quería que supieras que lo siento y estoy muy arrepentido.

- Hércules, eres un chico de un gran corazón, gran valía, gran inteligencia y gran fortaleza. Pero entrar en el templo de Ares, sabiendo que se te tiene prohibido la entrada y sabiendo el "afecto" que tiene Ares por ti…eso no fue ni valiente, ni inteligente ni nada, solo fue una auténtica tontería. Tu bravuconería pudo costarte la vida a ti y a tus amigos.

- Lo sé, Quirón (dijo apenado) y realmente estoy muy arrepentido, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no volverá a pasar jamás, jamás volveré a poner en peligro la vida de mis amigos, ni de mis amigos ni de nadie (dijo muy sincero Hércules que se había pasado la noche en vela atormentado por el sentimiento de culpabilidad).

- Hércules (Quirón sonrió), recién empiezas y estás aprendiendo, deja que la experiencia de ayer te sirva de lección. Afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto, pero ambos sabemos que tratándose del dios de la guerra la próxima vez no saldréis tan bien parados.

- Lo sé (dijo bajando aún más la cabeza, realmente se sentía muy culpable). Y aceptaré cualquier castigo que encuentres justo. Sin quejas ni malas caras, tienes mi palabra.

- Me temo, Hércules, que no me corresponde a mí decidir tu castigo (Hércules lo miró extrañado). Estamos hablando de entrar en el templo de un dios, no me atañe a mí (pero Hércules no le dejo acabar la frase).

- ¿Zeus? No por favor, Quirón, no me lleves ante Zeus, él va estar furioso. Él no va a entender.

- Hace un segundo decías que acatarías cualquier castigo sin quejas ni malas caras (dijo alzando una ceja)

- Sí, cualquier castigo que TÚ me pongas, no que Zeus. Venga, Quirón. Nunca lo veo ¿Y ahora quieres que lo vea para que decida un castigo para mí? Des de que tengo uso de razón solo recuerdo a mi padre para decirme que debo esforzarme más, ser más paciente y humilde y trabajar más duro. Seguro que se pondrá de lado de Ares.

- Hércules, esta vez Ares tiene razón para estar molesto contigo, entraste en su templo.

- Pero fue porque él escondió allí la corona del padre de Jasón Y sino la recuperábamos iba a haber una…

- ¿guerra? (dijo Quirón mirándolo como si el chico nunca estuviera atento en clase) Hércules, Ares a parte de medio hermano tuyo, es también el dios de la guerra. Y no debemos interferir en las decisiones que toman los dioses. Mejor que nadie deberías saber que no es bueno provocar la ira de un dios.

- Pero Jasón es mi amigo ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis amigos se embarcaban en una misión suicida?

- Debiste hablar con ellos y hacerles desistir de ese tonto plan. Y sino te veías capaz debiste acudir a mí, ya me hubiera encargado yo del príncipe Jasón.

- No soy un acusicas. Y…y…

- ¿estabas de acuerdo con recuperar la corona entrando en el templo, verdad?

- Sí (dijo casi inaudible. Quirón solo resopló).

- Sabes que con esto solo haces que darles argumentos a Hera para obligar a tu padre a acabar contigo ¿no?

- Ella no necesita motivos, lleva intentando acabar con mi madre y conmigo des del mismo momento en que nací.

- ¡Y tú se lo estás poniendo en bandeja! (dijo ya enfadado Quirón. Hércules decidió que no debía discutir más con Quirón porque no iba a sacar nada en limpio. Y continuaron caminado hasta llegar a una cueva. Quirón se quedó fuera y dijo que no podía acompañarlo dentro al no ser dios ni hijo de dios. Al entrar Zeus y Ares estaban esperándolo. )

- Hijo (dijo Zeus al ver a Hércules indicándole que se sentara en el trono que había en medio de la cueva)

- Padre (dijo muy seco y miró de reojo a Ares. De verdad que le encantaría ver a su padre más a menudo, tener una relación con él pero Zeus estaba demasiado ocupado y por desgracia no lo suficientemente como para dejar el asunto del templo aparte).

- No es necesario que te diga porque has sido llamado ante mi presencia ¿verdad? (dijo Zeus mostrándose inalterable).

- No, señor (dijo bajando la mirada)

- Hijo, ¿te prohibí o no expresamente la entrada a los templos dedicados a Hera y a Ares?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Y por qué lo hice?

- Porque dentro de los templos de Ares y Hera no puedes protegerme.

- Sí, y porque el templo dedicado a un dios no debe profanarse. Y la entrada de otro dios o hijo de dios sin haber sido expresamente invitado es una de las peores ofensas que puede recibir un dios. Tú, siendo mi hijo, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Lo sé, padre, pero Ares le robó la corona de su padre a Jasón, él se hizo pasa por mí. Él fue el primero que…

- ¡Silencio! (le mandó a callar Zeus).

- Estás aquí para responder de tus actos no para hacer acusaciones.

- Por supuesto (dijo entre dientes y con mucho veneno en sus palabras. Zeus siempre se ponía del lado de los demás.)

- ¿Disculpa? (Zeus no estaba acostumbrado a que se le contradijese ni a que se le pusiera mala cara).

- Que si, que he venido a ser castigado, así que venga, castígame, no quiero que pierdas más de tu preciado tiempo con este insignificante y molesto hijo que tienes (utilizando las mismas palabras que Hera solía utilizar para referirse a Hércules).

- Puesto que insistes en comportarte como un insolente crío malcriado en vez de mostrar la madurez suficiente para aceptar humildemente tu castigo. Dejaré que sea el mismo ofendido quien te castigue.

- ¿qué? (dijo escandalizado Hércules y Ares sonrió pero lo cierto es que también estaba ofendido).

- Te iba a dar unas buenas nalgadas y a mandarte una temporada con Hades. Pero visto lo visto, creo que ya que Ares fue le ofendido Ares debe ser quien te de esas nalgadas, y…pasarás los próximos 4 meses sirviéndole (la cara de ares se iluminó)

- ¡No! (protestó Hércules)

- ¡Bien! (saltó de alegría Ares, que se la tenía jurada a Hércules por una simple y llana cuestión de celos).

- Ares, te lo advierto, Hércules estará bajo tu custodia los próximos 4 meses, si algo malo le sucediera a tu hermano, toda mi ira recaerá sobre ti (la sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe).

- Entendido, padre (dijo Ares finalmente) ¿Cuántos?

- Los mismos que recibiste tú cuando entraste en el templo de Artemisa. (Ares sin darse cuenta puso una mueca de dolor). Y recuerda está bajo tu custodia tu decides sobre él pero también es tuya la responsabilidad que anda malo le pase (dijo Zeus con la oculta intención de acercar sus dos hijos un poco. Ares asintió).

- Hércules (dijo Ares) levanta (Hércules miró a Zeus y Zeus asintió con la cabeza. Hércules se levantó) pantalones fuera (Hércules volvió a mirar a su padre) deja de mirar a padre, soy yo quien te va a castigar, soy yo ahora quién está al cargo. ¡Y te he dicho que pantalones fuera! Así que a menos que quieras que duplique tu miseria, me obedecerás (Hércules tragó saliva y se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Ares se sentó en el trono donde había estado sentado Hércules) sobre mis rodillas (Hércules cerró los ojos, quería morirse, aquello era una pesadilla). Voy a castigarte porque entraste en mi templo sin mi permiso y porque tomaste algo que había en mi templo sin mi premiso.

- Tomé una cosa que no era tuya

- Plass (le dio una durísima palmada provocándole un dolor que recorrió toda la columna hasta llegar directa al cerebro).

- Aaaaaaah (gritó Hércules)

- Hércules, no está permitido hablar durante el castigo (le recordó Zeus, para evitar que le chico recibiera más nalgadas de las establecidas).

- Voy a castigarte porque entraste en mi templo sin mi permiso y porque tomaste algo que había en mi templo sin mi premiso (volvió a repetir Ares. Hércules apretó fuerte puños y dientes para refrenar su lengua). Recibirás 100 palmadas por cada ofensa. 200 en total. Y las recibirás con humildad, respeto, obediencia y gratitud. Porque Ares te perdona tu insignificante y lastimera vida (dijo Ares).

- Ares empieza, ya, no tengo tiempo para discursos (dijo Zeus viendo que Ares se le iba calentando la boca)

- PLASS (y cayó al primera palmada del castigo, y aunque nos e comparaba a al mano de Zeus, Ares tenía una fuerza temible también, Hércules no podía creer que fuera a recibir 199 palmadas más como esa)

- Grrrr

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS…

Cuando Ares hubo acabado, Hércules no tenía ni fuerza para levantarse. Ares se levantó bruscamente del trono, haciendo caer al suelo a Hércules.

- Cuando te hayas recuperado, te presentas ante mí. Sabes donde encontrarme ¿verdad? (haciendo referencia al templo que había profanado) Tengo mucho planes para ti, mi pequeño "hermanito" (y desapareció. En cuanto desapareció Zeus fue hasta donde estaba Hércules tirado y lo sanó. Nunca antes su padre lo había sanado tras un castigo)

- Hijo, esta vez logré calmar a tu hermano prometiéndole que trabajarías para él durante 4 meses, pero la próxima vez no creo que se conforme con tan poco. Así que recuerda que no solo se te aplican las normas terrenales sino también las celestiales.

- Sí, lo sé todos los inconvenientes y ninguna ventaja.

- Siento que lo veas así, pero aún eres muy joven, llegará el día en que descubras por ti mismo, que no todo son inconvenientes. Hijo, naciste para la gloria, el destino te depara grandes aventuras, pero a diferencia de tu hermano tú no naciste inmortal. Así que debes aprender a evitar los peligros que son evitables. Y sin duda entrar en el templo de otro dios, es algo fácilmente evitable.

- Se lo debía a mi amigo.

- Hijo, no debes interferir en los planes celestiales. Habrá una gran guerra, y ni siquiera el hijo de Zeus, podrá evitarlo. Siempre ha habido guerras y siempre las habrá, está en la naturaleza del hombre. Tú solo puedes elegir el bando en que luchar. Y confío que con los años aprendas a elegir sabiamente. Pero mientras ese día no llegue, deja a los mayores que nos ocupemos (y le acarició dulcemente la cara).

- ¿Padre? (le dijo antes que desapareciera como hacia siempre)

- Siento haberte decepcionado.

- Nunca hijo, jamás me has decepcionado. Pero soy el rey del Olimpo, y Ares también es hijo mío. Y lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Esta vez no pude interceder por ti, debía impartir justicia ¿entiendes?

- Sí, padre.

- Pero estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, Hércules, eso no lo olvides (y desapareció).

Hércules se quedó un arto más allí dentro. Ya no le dolía nada. Pero sabía que los próximos 4 meses iban a ser un calvario y no tenía muchas ganas de salir de allí y empezar ese viacrucis. Lo que no sabía es que tampoco sería un paseo por el campo para Ares, porque precisamente había prometido que cuidaría que nada malo le pasaría a Hércules en esos 4 meses. Y su hermanito era un imán para los problemas, para los problemas y para todos los peligros que Hera le mandaba.

FIN.


End file.
